


Glow in the dark stars and cheek kisses

by flwrkyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Fluff, Crushes, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, basically just sunric taking care of kids, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: Kindergarten is an experience.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 61





	Glow in the dark stars and cheek kisses

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was a terrible summary sorry. this was a midnight thought i had a few weeks ago before i went into a writing slump but here we are!!!!! i hope you like soft sunric as kindergarten teachers <3333 and ty to rei and andrea for beta reading <3333
> 
> -sonja

The life of a kindergarten teacher is rather hectic. Always dealing with rambunctious kids and the occasional temper tantrum. It’s good to have something to find peace in. Like Sunwoo and Eric. Two kindergarten teachers that work at the same school and have found peace in counting the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling by the reading corner of Sunwoo’s classroom. The two teachers' classrooms are connected. The only thing separating them was the two small bathrooms in the middle for the students. 

So it’s a surprise to no one that the two teachers have become very  _ very _ close since they both were hired two years ago. “Come on class let’s go over to Mr. Sohn’s room so we can make partners to go to the park,” Sunwoo says to his class. The twenty-five kids rejoice as they all stand up and follow Sunwoo into the connected classroom. “We’re here!” Sunwoo announces. His students all huddled behind him as they stand near the entrance of the classroom. 

Eric looks up from the book he was reading to his students. “Oh, you’re here,” Eric says with a gentle smile. The corners of his eyes crinkling as he makes eye contact with Sunwoo. “Okay everyone time to pick your partner and remember, it has to be someone from the opposite class,” Sunwoo explains to the children. Eric casually makes his way to Sunwoo’s side as the children scurry about the room in search of a partner from the other class. 

“And how’s your day going?” The shorter asks. It’s now two pm. Classes end at three-thirty and the last time the pair had spoken was around twelve-thirty while the kids were out for recess. “So-so,” He starts, a bit of a pause as he thinks about how to frame the next part of his answer. “Would’ve been better if Junha didn't accuse Heejin of stealing his snack thirty minutes ago.” He explains earning a small laugh from Eric. “These kids are something huh?” Sunwoo chuckles at this. 

“Has everyone found a partner?” Eric asks the students. A loud high pitched cacophony of yes’s filling the classroom. Sunwoo smiles and gives a small tug on the sleeve of Eric’s shirt. He motions towards the door that leads to the courtyard, which leads to a small park not too far away. Eric gives Sunwoo a small nod before they both go and stand by the door. Their students know what to do next. Lining up in their pairs behind the two teachers so they can finally go to the park. Now already into April and nearing the last couple of months of school, the kids are well aware of the procedures they must follow to go to the park. 

“Alright everyone, follow behind me and Mr. Kim,” Eric says enthusiastically as he and Sunwoo head for the door. There’s soft chatter of the students behind them as they walk out of the building and into the courtyard. The soft afternoon sun of early April hits them all at once as they make it into the courtyard. The door closes behind the last students as they continue walking. The children filled behind them, holding hands with their partners as they walk towards the park.

It’s nice like this. The silence between the two teachers as their students cheerfully chatter and follow along behind them as they walk over to the park. It’s barely a five-minute walk and before they know it the students are running towards the play structures. Sunwoo and Eric stop just before the sand. Watching as their students hurry to play and climb. “It never gets old does it?” Sunwoo asks, no, it’s more like a statement. “Which part?” Eric responds in question. “The joy in the kids when they make it onto the play structure or watching the joy on their faces as it happens?” He elaborates further. 

Sunwoo smiles. “Both.” He admits with a bit of a chuckle. “Shall we?” Sunwoo motions to the small bench they always sit at when they take their students to the park. It lends them a good view of the area to make sure nothing happens to the kids. Eric nods and they head to the bench. Eric sits down first, quickly followed by Sunwoo sitting down beside him. (Right beside him might I add). Not that Eric seems to notice. 

They sit in a comfortable silence watching as their students yell and play and climb like there’s no tomorrow. It doesn’t take long before twenty minutes have passed and neither male has even said a word. “You seem tired,” Eric says, finally breaking the silence. “What gave it away?” Sunwoo asks half-jokingly. “You’re quieter than usual,” Eric answers only for Sunwoo to give him a soft laugh. “It’s not much really, Kanghyun’s parents are just very adamant about him being a super gifted student and I swear I’ve gotten a phone call every day this week about getting him moved up in classes.”

“That’s kind of ridiculous.” Eric flat out replies. “Tell me about it. He’s no smarter than any of my other students.” Sunwoo continues waving his arms in an exasperated manner before dropping them down. His left-hand falls onto Eric’s thigh with his dramatic dropping of his arms. Eric smiles a bit before taking Sunwoo’s hand into his. “Are you doing anything tonight?” Eric asks. “I was thinking we could do another reading corner chill session.” 

At that Sunwoo laughs again. “Do you really have nothing better to do on a Friday night?” “Do you?” Eric quickly replies. Sunwoo is silent before he shakes his head. “Hypocrite.” Eric sarcastically mumbles. “Yeah, whatever. Anything that’ll save me from thinking about Mr. and Mrs. Bae.” The younger laughs. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

\---

It comes a few hours later, just nearing five that Eric strolls into Sunwoo’s classroom. “Is it time for our reading corner hangout yet?” Eric asks, leaning over onto Sunwoo’s desk. Sunwoo closes his laptop and looks up at Eric. “I thought you’d never ask.” The redhead dramatically says. Eric laughs a little as he watches Sunwoo get up from his desks and come around to the front. Pulling Eric away and over to the carpeted reading corner. 

Eric sits down while Sunwoo quickly flicks off the lights. Now the only light comes from those pretty glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and a small amount of light streaming through the windows as the sun had just set. Sunwoo maneuvers through the mostly dark room and lays down on the floor beside Eric. “Long day right?” Eric softly says. He turns his head to Sunwoo as the older nods. “At least it’s Friday though,” Sunwoo replies.

“That’s true, I have to mark their little math quizzes though.” Eric sighs. “Well let’s not think of school right now,” Sunwoo says, looking up at the plastic stars. “Why did you even think to put these up?” Eric asks. The older smiles warmly before turning his head to Eric. “My room growing up had them, and they were really calming so I figured they might have the same effect on my students.” He explains. “That’s really sweet.” Eric softly replies.

Sunwoo doesn’t answer. He only smiles back at Eric. Then a soft blanket of silence falls upon them. It’s nice like this. Just the two of them, laying on the carpet in the dark, staring up at the stars. (Or rather, staring back at each other and looking up at the stars every so often.) It stays like this for a while. Nice,  _ comfortable _ , quiet. Just the two of them.

Time doesn’t seem to move around them when they lay down like this. It’s still only for the time that they're together,  _ alone.  _ Then the door from the hallway opens. “My my,” Kevin, another kindergarten teacher says as he walks into the mostly dark room. Their heads shoot up at the door. Both males quickly sit up as they watch Kevin let out a few laughs. “Should I be surprised that you two are laying on the floor in the dark again?” Kevin asks sarcastically. 

Sunwoo rolls his eyes. “What do you want hyung?” He asks, still sitting on the floor. “I was wondering if I could borrow one of your Dr. Seuss books for Monday.” He pauses. “But I’m clearly interrupting so I’ll come by Monday morning.” And then he leaves. Sunwoo mumbles some incoherent swear words under his breath as he lays back down. Eric sighs as he lays back down. He glances over at the clock on the wall that reads five-thirty. They’ll probably be kicked out around six so the janitors can clean. “I guess we should head home,” Eric says.

“Probably,” He just barely pauses before mumbling something that Eric doesn’t quite catch, but is along the lines of  _ “But I’d rather stay here with you.” _ Eric slowly sits up, looking back at Sunwoo on the floor. “Then shall we?” He asks, reaching his hand out. Sunwoo looks up and grabs Eric’s hand. He helps Sunwoo up and the two stand awkwardly close as Sunwoo gets up fully. They don’t move though. They just stay like that for a moment before the position seems to register in Eric’s mind.

He steps back and lets go of Sunwoo’s hand. “I’ll walk you to your car,” Sunwoo says. Less of a question and more of a statement. Eric smiles before nodding. The brunette heads back over to his classroom while Sunwoo collects his things. Bag in hand and his coat slung over his arm as he walks over to Eric's classroom. “Ready?” Sunwoo asks, leaning on the wall. “Yeah, one second,” Eric replies as he finishes gathering his things. 

He walks over to Sunwoo and stops right in front of him. “Let’s go.” He says with a tender smile. Sunwoo can’t help but smile back. They head out and Eric locks the door behind them. “It’s your birthday next week isn’t it?” Eric half asks as they walk down the hallway. “Monday,” Sunwoo replies. “That means I have all weekend to get you a gift.” Eric beams. “You don’t have to Eric.” “But I want to.” He replies. 

Sunwoo sighs. “You’re ridiculous,” Sunwoo says, rolling his eyes a little. “What’s so ridiculous about getting my best friend a birthday gift?”  _ Best friend, right.  _ Sunwoo sighs to himself. “Nothing.” Sunwoo mumbles. “Exactly.” Eric proudly says. “Yeah, whatever.” Sunwoo rolls his eyes. “You love me.” Eric singsongs, a little mockingly albeit. “Yeah, I do.” 

The words just slip out of Sunwoo’s lips. Not even in a joking manner, he said it very matter-of-factly. He doesn’t even notice till he’s seven steps ahead of Eric who stopped just after the words left Sunwoo’s mouth. He stops and turns back to Eric. “Eric.” Sunwoo softly calls. The younger doesn’t respond, he just looks at Sunwoo. Half filled with hope and half-filled an overwhelming amount of worry.

Sunwoo takes a few steps forward. “You know Eric I wasn’t exactly subtle,” Sunwoo says, fully giving in to the fact that this is happening right now. “Chanhee hyung has been making not so subtle comments about this for the last year.” “I know,” Eric replies. “I just thought he was joking.” 

“Really Eric? After all the times we’ve spent laying on the floor in the dark just enjoying each other’s company. Or how at faculty outings I always make sure I’m sitting beside you. Or how I make sure to walk you to your car whenever we stay late together.” Sunwoo rambles on. “You’re making me sound stupid Woo,” Eric says, stepping forward. “You’re the one that can’t take any hints.” Sunwoo fires back. “I just didn’t know if a workplace relationship would be okay.” Eric softly admits.

“You know Kevin hyung and Jacob hyung are  _ married, _ right? And Chanhee hyung and Changmin hyung are dating.” Sunwoo points out. “Okay okay, maybe I am an idiot.” Eric huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “So am I walking you to your car or not?” Sunwoo asks. Eric furrows his brows. “After  _ that _ ? That’s what you have to say?” Eric says, dumbfounded at how quickly the subject changed. 

Sunwoo smiles. “Well if you have something to add then go right along. I’ve clearly stated how I feel.” Sunwoo says, a bit of a smirk appearing on his face. “You’re evil,” Eric mutters just loud enough for Sunwoo to hear in the quiet hallway. “I know.” Sunwoo singsongs. “Well…” Eric begins, trying to find the right words. 

“Me too.” He says, earning a confused look from Sunwoo. “Me too what?” The older asks. “Me too as in I love you too.” But he mumbles the last part. “I’m afraid you’ll have to speak up Ric.” Sunwoo sweetly says. “I love you too you ass.” Eric huffs. “This is not how I planned this confession going,” Sunwoo says. Eric raises his eyebrows at the older. “So you’ve been planning on telling me?” Eric asks. “Well yeah, I wasn’t gonna keep this to myself forever.” 

Eric doesn’t say anything after that. He just sort of gives Sunwoo a small nod. “Well, then I guess I’ll be the one doing the asking.” Sunwoo begins, taking another step forward. “Eric, how does being my boyfriend sound?” He watches as Eric seems to be going through some mental battle on how exactly he should answer. It takes a few minutes but soon enough Eric is able to produce a coherent answer. “Yes.” He pauses. “I mean it sounds great,  _ fuck _ .” He mutters the last part to himself. “Well then that’s that isn’t it?”

Eric rolls his eyes. “Just walk me to my car, you oaf.”

\---

When Monday rolls around Eric is ready. He found a nice gift for Sunwoo on the weekend and he makes sure to arrive earlier than Sunwoo does so he can place it on his desk as a little surprise. It’s a small, navy box. The contents of which will be revealed once Sunwoo opens it. Eric looks over from his desk at the door when he hears it click open. In walks Sunwoo in an all-black ensemble. A black cardigan over a plain black teeshirt tucked into a pair of black slacks, yet with his hair fluffy the whole look seems very soft.

Eric smiles, standing up from his desk. “Happy birthday Woo.” He says walking up to the older. Sunwoo gives him a warm smile as Eric leans up to place a quick kiss on Sunwoo’s cheek. “My my I get a kiss for my birthday.” He says, the gentle and warm smile quickly changing to a smug one. “If I could take it back I would.” Eric jokes. “But you can’t.” Sunwoo singsongs. The brunette rolls his eyes. They walk over to Sunwoo’s desk together where the redhead finds the small navy blue box. “What’s this?” Sunwoo asks.

“Maybe if you open it you’ll find out.” Sunwoo glares at the younger. “Smartass.” He says, reaching for the box so he can open it. Carefully he opens the small box revealing a silver necklace with a little angel charm on it. “I love it,” Sunwoo says, turning to Eric and pulling him into an embrace. Eric smiles, wrapping his arms around Sunwoo and laying his head on his shoulder. 

“You really didn’t have to.” Sunwoo mumbles.”We’ve already had this conversation Sunwoo.” “I know I know.” Sunwoo laughs a bit. Eric smiles, nuzzling his head in the crook of Sunwoo’s neck. Moments later Sunwoo pulls away and gets Eric to put the necklace on for him. Sunwoo passes the necklace to Eric and turns around. The younger unclasps the necklace and carefully puts it around Sunwoo’s neck.

Then the door to their classrooms opens. “Happy birthday Sunwoo!” Jacob and Kevin beam, bursting their way into the room. “Thanks,” Sunwoo says with a chuckle as they walk over. “I see Eric beat us to you.” Kevin points out. A sly smile ever-present on his face. Eric rolls his eyes at the comment. “Perks of sharing a classroom,” Sunwoo replies. “You talk like I’m not right next door.” 

They laugh. “But you aren’t connected like them,” Jacob says, obviously meaning more than he’s letting on. “Don’t you two have work to do?” Eric asks, earning laughs from the older males. “Since we’re  _ clearly _ not welcome here, I’ll go to my office and do principal things,” Jacob says, acting all hurt. “If you need me I’ll be next door waiting for Hak to arrive,” Kevin adds. The two younger males look at each other, holding back a laugh as the married couple walks out of their classrooms dramatically. 

As soon as they leave the pair bursts out laughing. “They’re ridiculous,” Eric says. “I couldn’t agree more,” Sunwoo replies. His hand finding Eric’s to hold. “The kids come in thirty minutes,” Sunwoo says. “I know.” He pauses. “I have to finish getting an activity set up.” Eric finishes. “Then go do that. There’s always lunch and the kids' mixed arts period.” Sunwoo says, sending a warm smile Eric’s way. “I know.” 

\---

“Alright, kids it’s time for art!” Sunwoo beams to his excited students. “Yay!” They cheer. Similar cheers are heard from the connected classroom as they have their mixed arts period at the same time. Sunwoo gets his students to line up behind him as he heads towards the door. “After you, birthday boy,” Eric says, motioning to the door. “How nice of you.” Sunwoo swoons. The kids in both classes giggle at the interaction. 

Soon both classes are walking down the halls together with Sunwoo and Eric leading them towards Chanhee and Changmin’s room. Their room just so happens to be on the other side of the school so it takes a bit of walking and making sure no one is lost on the way to get there. When they get there Sunwoo knocks on the door and Chanhee comes to open it with Changmin trailing behind him. 

The kids start filing in and Sunwoo and Eric slyly (not really) intertwine their fingers. “Mr. Choi! They’re holding hands!” A little girl exclaims. Changmin and Chanhee peer over at Sunwoo and Eric’s hands as they quickly unclasp them. Changmin stifles a laugh as Chanhee begins to speak. “You’re right Minkyung they are,” Chanhee pauses as the girl skips inside leaving just the four teachers. “They have some explaining to do after school.”


End file.
